The long-range objectives of studying the proteins of SV40 are: (1) to isolate and characterize all the gene products of the viral genome with the aim of elucidating their roles in viral replication and interaction with the host cells; 2) currently to isolate and characterize the early tumor antigen from a tranformed cell line to determine its biological role in establishing and maintaining the transformed state.